


Just an Ordinary Day

by EvasiveCupid



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chloe KNOWS, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Like know-knows, Post-Season/Series 04, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvasiveCupid/pseuds/EvasiveCupid
Summary: "It was nearly surprising how ordinary it was, the day that everything changed; especially considering the drastic circumstances that led to this new normal."
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	Just an Ordinary Day

It was nearly surprising how ordinary it was, the day that everything changed; especially considering the drastic circumstances that led to this new normal.

No, there was nothing special about this day. The sun still rose and bathed the city of Los Angeles in its warmth at 5:47 A.M. Chloe woke to meet it an hour after that, drinking her morning coffee before waking Trixie and getting her ready for the day. Then breakfast, shoes, bags, and out the door they went.

The precinct was no different than usual. Since this new “normal” had begun, things were quiet. Serene. 

Dull.

Chloe smiled and nodded her thanks to Dan as he brought her a second coffee of the day, this time from the shop down the street. Taking a sip, she couldn’t help but sigh softly to herself. No one, not even the man she had been married to for years, could get her coffee order correct. Not like _he_ could.

 _Lucifer_. It had been over a year, and Chloe was beginning to lose hope that he would ever come back. After a day full of anxiety over a missing baby and a night full of fighting power-hungry, demented demons, he was just… gone. He’d spread his stupid – beautiful - wings and left her behind, again. Even though she’d begged, even though she’d finally accepted him, even though by all accounts things were resolved, she was once again expected to pick up the pieces and move on. And she had, for the most part. Waking up was no longer a chore. Chloe’s visits to the empty penthouse had been reduced to a night or two a week while Dan had Trixie. As best as she could, Chloe had adapted to a new life without her charming partner, and she was doing pretty well.

So, imagine her surprise when she returned from work on this standard day, only to find him sitting on the porch, hands steepled against his chin and eyes staring at nothing. He looked haggard, she thought. His stubble had long since grown into a full-on beard, his hair longer and mussed, and the crisp black suit he’d been wearing when he left was dull and ashy.

He’d never looked so handsome.

Chloe stood there, frozen, staring at his prone position on her steps, until he finally noticed her. His usual “detective” had barely left his lips before she was running to him, locking her arms around his neck and clinging for all that she was worth.

“You came back.” She sobbed.

Five minutes later they were at her kitchen island, two untouched wine glasses between them, taking each other in. What had been a year and some months for her had been nearly two decades for him. Aside from the drastic hair growth, there were deep marks smudged under his eyes, his shoulders sagging forward in exhaustion. When she offered him a shower, he accepted it with a “thank you” no louder than a breath, which should’ve been her first clue that he wasn’t as okay as he presented himself. Chloe followed, offering to wash his clothes, but he assured her that they were destined for nowhere else but the trash. She took them anyways, the glass of the shower fogged from the heat as she snatched them from the floor. She replaced them with clothes Dan had left behind after the divorce. When 20 minutes had passed with no sign of him emerging, Chloe knocked on the door and allowed herself in. He stood at the sink, clothed, one of her razors in hand as he stared at himself in the mirror.

“Lucifer?” She prompted, placing a hand over his.

It was as if he hadn’t heard her. She gently extracted the razor from his hand and set it aside, swiveling him to sit on the closed toilet. The beard beneath her hands was silken and scratchy at the same time beneath her hands as she cupped his cheeks, still damp from the water. Finally, his eyes flicked up to meet hers, exhausted and lacking their usual light. Chloe tried for a reassuring smile, but it fell short at melancholic. Turning, she dug deep into the bathroom cabinet, finally extricating an old shaving kit that she had gotten Dan for an anniversary. He’d never used it, of course, never growing more than a 5-o-clock shadow. She prepped it and plugged it in, the soft whir of buzzing bouncing off the toiled walls. Chloe rested her hand against his jaw and gently tilted his head upwards, raking the razor over his beard, watching as it fell away. As her fingers grazed his Adam’s apple, she recognized the trust he was handing her. Chloe made him vulnerable. They both knew this, and yet hear she was, a blade pressed against his skin in an almost intimate dance. Once all that remained was his usual stubbled, she exchanged the clippers for a pair of scissors, carefully trimming away the long strands of curls until they returned to their old length. At some point his eyes had slipped closed. Chloe allowed her touch to linger for a moment before brushing away the hair and cleaning up. Lucifer remained immobile where he sat.

“Come on. You’d probably like to sleep in your own bed tonight. I’ll give you a ride.”

Thirty minutes later they were pulling up to LUX, the Chauffer taking Chloe’s car as she walked him with purpose towards the elevator.

The doors opened to the penthouse, kept tidy by the cleaning staff and Chloe. As soon as his eyes rose to see the piano, it was as if he’d broken.

Or finally woken up.

He glided over to it with a few quick strides of his long legs, sitting on the bench and lifting the cover. He didn’t play; no, he simply rested his fingers over the keys, allowing the coolness of the ivory rectangles to seep into his fingertips. His shoulders slumped now not in exhaustion, but in relief. There, in the soft golden light coming through the glass windows, Lucifer uttered the first words he’d spoken since his shower.

“There is no music in Hell.” It was barely a whisper.

Chloe joined him at the piano, pressing their sides together. “Play me something?”

You would never know that he hadn’t played, let alone listened to music, for nearly two decades.

Once he’d finished playing, she’d suggested that he go change into his own clothes, moving herself to the couch. Idly flicking through the shows on Netflix, she settled on _Bones_ , remembering when he’d binged the whole thing during his bout with insomnia. He joined her a short while later after a quick detour to the bar, wearing his black silk robe over what she assumed was nothing more than a pair of boxers. Lucifer sat beside her, pouring himself a finger of whiskey. Chloe noted that he drank it slowly, savoring the alcohol as it burned down his throat. They continued that way, the episodes passing by just as quickly as the glass bottle emptied. At some point he’d laid down, his head laying on her thighs, eyes half-lidded and body lax. Her fingers had migrated into his hair, brushing through the strands and twirling them gently.

“I hope you know detect’ve,” he began, tongue heavy in his mouth, her proximity slowing his proclaimed celestial metabolism, “that I would do anything for you.”

Chloe gazed down at him, fingers never stopping their movement through his curls. “I know. That’s what scares me.”

He grinned, rueful and sad. “You? I should be the one that’s afraid. Would hate to h’ve to die a third time. Or to commit another fratricide. Or h’ve m’ wings become swiss cheese again.”

Chloe froze, her hand stilling in his soft locks. She felt tears well in her eyes at the admissions, things she never would have known had it not been for his current mental state. However, if there was one thing that she was good at doing due to her police work, it was compartmentalizing. So, she blinked back her tears and pushed gently at his shoulder, saying “let’s get you to bed. You need it.”

He acquiesced with a hum, allowing Chloe to prod him into sitting upright and leaning on her as they went to his room. She pulled back the covers, settling him down and pushing him back. As she went to cover him his hand wrapped around her wrist, warm and firm.

“Stay?”

She didn’t need to be asked again. Bringing her usual “sleep shirt,” a white dress shirt, into his bathroom, she quickly changed and made her way back to him. Climbing into the other side of the bed, she settled with a sigh, reminded of her birthday. He’d removed his robe while she was gone, now bare to her eyes aside from the boxers slung tight but low on his hips.

Lucifer rolled up onto his side facing her and they stayed like that for a few silent moments, breathing quietly.

“You died for me?” She whispered into the night, breaking the silence.

“Well, I couldn’t very well let it be you who died, now could I detect’ve. You have people who care about you here. A purpose, a family. You’re far too special to let die.”

“So that time when Malcolm took Trixie… it wasn’t staged? That was real?”

“Yes, detect’ve. And it was worth it, to ensure that you and the little urchin stayed safe. How is she, by th’ way?”

Chloe laughed wetly. “She’s good Lucifer. Misses you like crazy, but good. Growing more every day.”

He smiled, and they were silent again. Then,

“When was the second time? That you died, I mean?”

“When you were poisoned. That dreadful professor only kept the formula for the antidote in his head. It was the only way to save you. I had to go to Hell. Was almost trapped there,” he laughed, “the Devil, stuck in his own torture chamber. I stabbed m’ brother over and over and over. It was my mother that broke me out of it, funnily enough. I miss her.” He closed his eyes and breathed in and out deeply, weary. Chloe moved closer and wrapped herself around him, slow enough that he could move away if he wanted, aware of his aversion to touch. She drew her nails up his spine, delighting in the pleasant shiver it wrought from him even as tears pricked her eyes anew. He’d sacrificed so much for her, and she’d never known. “How can I ever make it up to you, Lucifer?”

“You’re still here,” he breathed, “you’ve accepted me, Chloe. That’s more than I ever hoped for. Afterall, I am the Devil. Evil incarnate and all that.”

She shook her head against his collarbone, fingers ghosting over his shoulder-blades where the marbled scars used to be. Where he’d had his wings removed. Wings that were now back, that he’d used to protect her from Pierce. Another sacrifice made for her. Despite his words, she vowed to herself that she would find some way to repay him, though she knew in her heart that the debt was insurmountable.

Chloe closed her eyes and pressed her lips against the throb of the pulse point in his neck, listening as his breath hitched.

“Not to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> After nearly two months, I'm back! Though, not with the fic some people were probably hoping for. I have made some progress on "Devil of the Nightclub," but I'm having some serious writer's-block issues with it. Rest assured, it WILL be finished, eventually. I've been -the show to prepare for season 5 (SO excited) and I'm just really hoping for a scene where Chloe finds out what Lucifer has done for her. If not, I have written it, with a good amount of fluff thrown in to sate my own guilty pleasure. I hope you all enjoyed it! I beta my own work, so all mistakes are mine. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
